Idea of Stranger Appearance
by SakuyaInaba
Summary: When Pepper is kidnapped by a mercenary, will Tony give his all in order to save her? (To become crossover) Movieverse, set after IM2. - Rated M because some scenes are sketchy and kind of gory...
1. The Beginning

The room was freezing cold, raising goosebumps on her pale skin. Her eyes darted around wildly in the darkness as she struggled against her restraints, panicked, to no avail.

Pepper had lost her sense of time. Not only was her hair out of her perfect bun that she was previously wearing, but her limbs were beginning to get numb due to how long they'd been tied up. It could have been hours, days, weeks, she didn't know anymore. She took a deep breath as she tried to keep herself calm, knowing that Tony would have figured things out sooner or later, and would try to locate her whereabouts. Though even if she tried to keep a placid demeanor, she was outright scared, and confused. What did the captor want with her?

Soon enough to her surprise, Pepper felt the pain of a fresh cut upon her forearm, which stung as she felt her own warm, crimson blood running down the rest of the way until it slowly dripped onto the concrete.

"Boo!"

She screamed before hearing dark laughter envelope the room. "You should've seen your face! I'm surprised you didn't see me earlier! You should totally adjust your eyes to the darkness, you know. I did~! Otherwise I'd miss /that/ priceless expression! I heard that that was the reason pirates wore eye-patches - to adjust their eyes to darkness and whatnot. But pirates sucks ass - ninjas, on the other hand... Though I've never seen a ninja with an eye-patch. Wouldn't that be weird?!"

Pepper stared at where the voice was coming from in bewilderment, wide-eyes and breathing heavily. The man jumped to his feet. "As you can see, I like talking. A lot. It's not that I enjoy hearing myself, I fucking annoy myself. My voice is pretty cool sounding though, isn't it?! Don't answer that, I already know it is. To be honest, I wouldn't be able to stop talking even if my life depended on it - which it did once! In a scene that involved some guy and a teddy bear..." He shuddered.

"Who the hell are you?!" She questioned in a mix of anger, terror, and annoyance.

"Well, that depends on the writer! I may or may not be who I am or am not, but it's all confusing and boring. I'm a mercenary! Look at me, talking you to death," he replied, taking slow steps toward her. He placed a gun to her head and continued in a deeper, more serious voice, "What a shame. Because I'd /really/ rather kill you with this!"

* * *

****Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic for Iron Man, yet I'll be co-writing this with my best friend Bobbi. I apologize if this first chapter is a bit short, but I found it to end nicely with a gun against Pepper's head. -cricket noises- Anyways, Bobbi wrote most of the first chapter, with me editing and writing a few things for Pepper, and we both hope you enjoy!****

****If there's anything that you find that we should remember for next time about Pepper, or other characters to come, feel free to let us know!****

****Also, can you guess who Pepper's captor is?****

****(Quick edit here, hello everyone! I was previously on ShelteredSacrifice but since I made this new account, I have decided that I shall move the Iron Man/Deadpool story over to this account to revive it once more. Previously we gave away too many details in the story, which was mainly my fault so we kind of stopped writing... But now that it's April, I wanted to bring back this fic because it is one that I really enjoy writing for, especially with Bobbi, and a lot of our followers really loved this as well. So for you all, we're bringing it back here, I also have messaged each follower on my other account to let them know and also, please check out my other account so you don't end up being an asshole claiming that I "stole" this. Just go to the author's note(chapter 4-soon to change once I update my account over there, should be chapter 1 by the end of the night) on the story, or even look at my profile. It states that I moved this here.****

****Though really, thank you to everyone that previously supported us, I hope you all are still active on here because I know you've all been waiting for our return.)****


	2. The Memory

"Jarvis, trace Pepper's phone again," Tony had been pacing for the past half hour, trying to put the pieces together. The only lead he had was the airport she was departing from to come back to their place in Malibu.

The AI sighed before giving him the same answer as before. "Sir, I'm afraid that her phone isn't traceable. But the last known location is-"

"At the airport. Come on Jar, there has to be something more that you can give me. It isn't like Pepper to just not tell me if her flight was canceled, or if something else came up while she's back in New York. Are you sure you checked all of the surveillance cameras?" Knowing the answer already, he ran his hand through his oily hair.

"Well, there are a few there that I haven't been able to access, yet if I were given time, I could try to hack the system and get as much of the footage as I can sir," the voice came out in a soft, slightly robotic tone.

His eyes lit up for a moment as he could swore he heard words of hope come from the AI. "Get them as fast you can Jarvis," he swung his hand back and forth in the air, signaling that the conversation had ended. As he finally stopped pacing, he sat down on the couch in the living room, thinking everything over. "Damn it..." he cussed under his warm breath. "I should have ignored what she said and came with her anyways," regret washed over him as he thought about the last time they talked, which was almost two days ago.

* * *

__The phone had been ringing at exactly 3:00pm, and Tony grunted as he shut off his music and ceased his work in the workshop as he looked down at his phone, only to soon find himself smiling away by what the caller ID said. As he answered the phone, he easily smirked, surprised at how soon he'd be hearing from her. "Well, Ms. Potts. Couldn't wait till you got home to hear my voice?"__

__She hid her chuckle as she listened to how smooth his voice sounded. "Just thought I'd check in with you Mr. Stark, after all, I'm sure you've been completely lost without me these past couple days," she replied, knowing he'd be rolling his eyes right about now.__

__And he did just that as he held his left hand to his heart. "Ouch, I'm not that much of an idiot. I can walk on my own two feet every now and then."__

__They both shared a good hardy laugh before Tony decided to continue on with their conversation normally. "So, how has everything been back in New York? Meeting go well?"__

__"Yeah, it went great! They want to have another meeting next month, and it's been nice. Not as hot here, but I do miss being back there. Oh, which reminds me! I should be leaving anytime now, and I'll be home by nighttime," she smiled softly as she spoke.__

__"Sounds like you really do miss me," he said in a smart-alic way. "Though, I do miss you as well. Things aren't the same without you here, and it's weird not having you next to me in bed. Next time, I want to come with you."__

__She laughed shyly as she heard his small comment. "Is that the only thing you can talk about is how you miss sleeping with me? I thought that wouldn't be a problem for the great 'Tony Stark', and I'll think about it."__

__"To be honest Potts, I can sleep just fine by myself, I just prefer falling asleep, and waking up to your beautiful face all the time. Hey, once you get in a routine, it's kinda hard to break it," Tony held one hand up in defense as he talked to her.__

__A small shade of pink grew across her cheeks. "Sometimes you can't always get what you want, but I suppose that you've done well without me by your side. I'll award you with some Chinese later tonight."__

__"I have done well, thank you for noticing, and it sounds like a plan. Can already imagine how well my award tastes."__

* * *

Yet as he easily thought about it, he was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard his AI speak once again. "Sir, Nick Fury is on the line, he said it's important and believes it's in your best interest to answer."

* * *

****Hey guys, we're back with the second chapter, which was completely written by me. Next chapter will be up next Friday, unless we decide to post earlier than that. Though this chapter was originally planned for earlier in the week, yet no matter how many times Bobbi told me it was good, I just couldn't like it. I re-wrote this multiple times, including before I even posted it! I guess I'll never be happy with this chapter, but at least you guys get some type of Pepperony. xD And sorry if it's short once again, I was going to write Fury's part in this, but I just love endings like that!****

****And thank you guys for all the reviews, it means a whole lot to us!****

****Hope to see you all next time! Oh, and don't forget to follow theawkwardsheep. I just found out last night that Bobbi had a fanfiction account, so if you'd like to see fics that she's wrote besides this one that we're working on together, check out her account~****

(Hello everyone, just leaving that part there because it was originally there for when it was first uploaded.)


	3. The New Guy

The lights were out. Once again, Pepper found herself submerged in complete darkness. But this time, she was lying on something cold. Something freezing cold. Her captor grinned, leaning against the examination table she lay upon. "You're up! Finally! I can begin to have a bit of fun now~" His voice grated into her ears like nails on a chalkboard. Pepper thrashed wildly only to have a hand slam down against her throat. "Nuh-uh, stop that. Or I may have to punish you even more~"

She gasped for breath as she felt the rough hand against her neck. She tried breathing, but it was nearly impossible. As she closed her eyes, she stopped moving, and slowly nodded her head as she tried to moan a cry of help.

"Good girl." He stroked her cheek tenderly, his hand still gripping her throat, albeit looser. "Obey me. Otherwise I might just snap your pretty little neck," he spoke softly, admiringly. The captor crashed his lips against hers violently, biting down on her lip /hard./

Another nod was given, yet before she had a chance to breathe again, her eyes shot open as she felt the captor's lips against her own, which followed with a sudden pain to her bottom lip. Pepper tried yelling something, but it was all mumbles. She had to be stronger, but at the moment, she felt so helpless. She was being violated, but prayed that all this "fun time" that he previously mentioned, wouldn't go as far as having sex with him.

He smirked against her lips, pulling her hair roughly. "For the time being, you are /mine./ Where's your little hero now? I doubt he even cares that you're gone. I bet he doesn't even know that you're missing~" He taunted viciously, then released her. "You're pathetic. Stark knows you're pathetic. And that's why he won't search for you. He doesn't need you, /Virginia./"

She sharply inhaled at his words, shaking her head quickly. "N-no, you're wrong! You know nothing about him, do you? He's not that callous.. He even knew I was supposed to be home that night," she tried smirking, wanting to pull through this with every bit of strength she had, but knowing her luck, he'd use her actions against her.

He smirked. "You think so? Well trust me baby, he doesn't care about you. He's been using you. How conceited of you to think that he cares for anyone but himself!" He ran his hand idly over her exposed abdomen, digging his nails into her bare flesh. "Get over yourself. You can hang onto that sad little hope you have, but I'll break you soon enough. You'll see the truth soon~" Blood began to surface her skin as he grinned wildly at her through the darkness.

She gritted her teeth when she felt that familiar warm liquid come up through her pale skin. "He... He's changed! You wouldn't know that unless you were with him. Tony's a different man.." She slammed her eyelids shut, trying to focus on anything else, trying to find a way to forget about the pain the man was causing her.

The captor laughed. "You're beyond pitiful. Look at you. Writing in pain and yet still defending a man who doesn't even care about you. Who doesn't even love you. My heart goes out to you, really," he leaned close to her ear and smirked. "But there will be no mercy here, my dear~"

"Tell him I'm not interested."

"But sir-"

"Jarvis, do whatever you can to end the call. I don't need anymore distractions as it is."

"Very well, sir." Tony got up and paced around nervously, stricken with vexation. He prayed for Pepper to be alright, yet couldn't shake the sickening feeling that she was in trouble. Images of the redhead, frightened and alone, gagged and bound, flashed through his mind. He shook the thoughts away with a nervous shudder, deeming them irrational. But they plagued his mind like a disease, consuming every ounce of his attention.

"I need a drink," he muttered, already striding over to the bar.

"Someone is at the door, sir," the voice of Jarvis resounded through the room. With an irritated sigh, Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Send them away."

"I've tried already, sir. He threatened me in detail and is currently refusing to leave."

Beyond annoyed, Tony strode over to the door ad swung it open violently. "Tony! Ma man!" The red-and-black clad male slipped into the house uninvited.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"The question is, what the hell have I _not _been doing here! This place is coolio!"

"Wade, I'm rather _busy_, so just tell me why you ca-"

"_Maybe_ if you had answered that _phone call_ you would already know, dumb ass. Honestly. What idiot doesn't answer something like that? Are you suddenly too cool for S.H.I.E.L.D? Have you gone all rouge hipster on us?! I'm hurt! First you don't even hug me when you see me and now this?! You are ripping this family apart, Tony!" Deadpool replied dramatically, collapsing onto the sofa. "But, if you get me a drink and a taco, I'll totes tell ya everything."

"Since when did you work for S.H_._I.E.L.D?" He asked, soon muttering obscenities, Tony reluctantly obliged, pouring his guest and himself a glass of scotch. He handed it over and stood in front of him expectantly, looking down at him in disdain.

"Since I was told that I'd get paid for it. Now stop asking questions. Ah, let's see. S.H.I.E.L.D is aware that your girlfriend-chick is missing. They also know that if you don't find her, you'll go all steampunk Hulk and kick everybody's asses. _So_, they hired _moi_ to search for her! Isn't that epic? You get to work with me, the great-"

"I am capable of finding her on my own."

"You work alone, eh? What are you, Batman? And trust me, I don't wanna work with a spoiled prick. You don't wanna work with someone cooler than you. I get it. But they're _paying_ me for this! A fucking lot! I could open my own damn chimichanga store with that kind of cash! So I can't back out, dude. Plus, they said no takesies-backsies."

He glared at him for a moment before taking a quick swig of the scotch. "I'll pay you double if you get out of my house right now."

"Hm, tempting, but no can do. I don't think you understand the rules of no takesies-backsies. I'm sure you'll grow to love me – they always do~" Deadpool stood, stretching. "So just stop being a dick and let me help you out here, 'mkay?" And with that, he exited the building in an overly-fabulous manner, slamming the door behind him.


	4. An Old Face

Tony sighed as he pulled up to the edge of the curb to park one of his many sports cars, exhausted from having to fly from his home to Stark Tower in New York just to pick up car. A day had passed since he saw Wade at his place, and was still curious about him. Though if S.H.I.E.L.D really was willing to help find Pepper, maybe he shouldn't be so selfish and let them aid him. He carefully stepped out, and shut the door gently before walking through the big doors.

He was immediately greeted by Agent Coulson, one of the agents he had gotten to know over a short amount of time. "Hmm, didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon. Thought you'd still be in New Mexico."

"Just finished up there not too long ago and was requested to come back here as soon as we finished things up over there," he replied in a professional tone. "Now if you would follow me, he is awaiting your arrival."

He followed him casually as they entered an elevator. When they entered, he watched Phil press the 7th floor button and quickly looked up at the small monitor above the metal doors. "So, what happened in New Mexico, or is that classified information?" Tony thought he'd give it a shot, but knew the answer already.

"Sorry, but you're right. I'm not allowed to disclose such information to you," after that, they both were quiet for the rest of the ride.

When the elevator dinged, they both exited and walked into the huge meeting room. "It's about time you got here Stark, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," Fury spoke in a loud, sarcastic tone.

"I decided to think it over after your newly /hired/ assistant left quite the impression back at my place. Didn't think you'd go as low to hire him help me either, but I know I should expect the impossible from you," Tony rolled his eyes as he walked over to the large glass table, soon sitting down in one of the many leather chairs.

"Now this isn't any joking matter Stark. You and I both know that you want to find her, and this is why I tried calling, but since you didn't, we had to resort to other methods. But now that I have you here, we found Ms. Potts' phone by her airplane exit, slightly damaged, no other fingerprints other than her own, earlier this morning, and we were able to bypass the passcode on the locked surveillance cameras and found something that we thought you might want to see," he picked up the small remote control and pointed it at the projector, which soon showed Pepper and her captor.

As he watched the captor slap a piece of cloth upon her mouth and watched her struggle, he slammed his fist upon the table and looked away. "What I'm wondering is how no one was conveniently in the area and couldn't even hear her, or even the damned security guard that is able to see all of this.."

"We were wondering the same thing, yet from what we were able to gather, he's no ordinary man. If he was able to get such a distraction at that time, we know for sure she's in great danger. Yet we have no idea who he is, the outfit he was wearing covers up too much of his body that will let us identify him. Yet from the fibers we were able to pull up off the ground that seem to match his suit, we were able to trace down which factories use that type material and there are about 17 in New York alone, and about another 20 in boarding states," he hit another button which showed the different locations of each factory.

He looked back up at the screen and grunted. "So we have about 37, if not more possible locations that she can be at?"

"It's at least a start Stark, and knowing you, you can beat the odds and find the right one quickly."

Tony gave a simple nod as he stood up, knowing this meeting was just about over.

"Before you leave, here," Fury slid Pepper's phone over to him, which he picked up like it was about to fall. "Wade will be meeting you at the first location that's closest to here later tonight. I'd suggest getting your suit ready, you're going to need to be prepared."

"Yeah, I got it," with that, he went back into the elevator and soon exited the building. As he walked up to his car, he heard a familiar voice behind him, yet it sounded like it was coming from a suit.

"Hello Stark, it's been a while since we last saw each other, hasn't it?"

Tony froze in place, an annoyed grimace already forming on his face. "How the hell did you get out, Hammer?" He asked, his voice icy and venomous. This was /not/ what he needed at the moment. Another distraction, another moment Pepper could be suffering. Thus Stark was ready to fight if it came to that, but he was really hoping that it wouldn't.

"I just happen to know some people, Stark! Like you, I have some friends as well. Though, I did warn Pepper I would return, yet word is around town that she's gone. What a shame, she was the first on my list to get back in contact with! But I guess you'll have to do instead," he stepped a foot closer, and as he did, the metallic sound from his suit echoed across the city.

Did he dare turn around? If he did, would he be faced with a mouth full of iron? 'Damn it.. Out of all places I go without the suit, it had to be here,' he thought, ready to take action even if it meant having to fight somehow without his suit.

"What's wrong, Stark? Cat got your tongue? No words from the /great/ Iron Man? I'm shocked! Is it because this is just another /distraction/ for you? Though I must say, each minute you waste, is another minute you lose to find your girlfriend, another minute that she could be /dead/," he spat out the last word with so much anger.

"You know, you're an asshole. And another thing, you /don't/ speak about her that way," Tony was /beyond/ pissed. He swiftly turned around, only to meet a suit he had previously seen from the Stark Expo that he was at long ago. Somehow, Justin was able to actually get it to work. He had to at least give him props for that.

He gave his monitor a quick look before staring back at Tony, ready to wipe the floor with him. "And you're just a man who hates having his /things/ taken away," and without any sudden warning, he swung his arm and set him flying into another car nearby, leaving a good sized dent on the hood.

Tony slowly opened his eyes, processing what just happened. His head hurt like crazy, and swore he felt that oh so familiar crimson liquid oozing from his scalp.

**Hello guys! This is the latest chapter for Idea of Stranger Appearance. As stated in the edit of the first chapter, this was originally on my old account, ShelteredSacrifice, and I mentioned in the AN on the old account that I would upload this bonus chapter for you all! Hopefully we will start being able to upload chapters on a weekly, or biweekly basis because currently school's a bitch, plus I have multiple field trips coming up as well but stories that will be updated any time during the week are my FMA fics. If you like this, please check out my other work (which isn't much and is shitty compared to this.. xD) and give them a try. It'd mean a whole lot, and don't forget to check out Bobbi's account on here, her's was mentioned back in the second chapter.**


End file.
